wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Metallic Star
IF I SEE YOU PLAGIARIZING THIS IN ANY WAY, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. Author's Note I had loads of help editing from Matau99. But, if you still find more mistakes, feel free to edit them, as long as the plot is not changed. -Talonsofpeace123 Prologue It was all fine at the MudWing Kingdom. The guards were content, the peasants were raising their herds of cows by the tens, and the royals had finally had a clutch. “My son,” exclaimed Queen Hazel. “He is the Bigwings and a royal.” Mahogany nodded. “He is very large. And, is that a copper tinge I see?” “Huh?” “Right on his underscales.” “Oh, I see! Very charming. He’s so special isn’t he?” Mahogany replied with a simple nod. And the little dragonet stared at both of them with big eyes. "I’m special?" Part One : Rough Beginnings Chapter 1 Copper hated homework. He didn’t hate school. He loved the science and reading, not to forget the history. He loved lunch. Probably the only things he didn’t like about school were homework and the SeaWing dragonet Manta that always tried to get his attention. She most likely had a crush on him. He was flying home when Manta passed by. “Hey Copper,” she said. There was something about her that made Copper uncomfortable. She was mostly like a normal SeaWing. She had green scales, gills, and a powerful tail. She had pearl strands around her horns and neck. She even had a sapphire necklace. But, it wasn’t about her jewelry. It was something about her eyes. They were large, like frog eyes, too big for her head. She reminded Copper of the SeaWing publisher and scribe Whirlpool. His great big eyes, thought Copper. “Uh, hey Copper,” repeated Manta, with a louder voice. “What?” said Copper. “Oh, hey Manta. Why do we have to go and read the whole scroll Beasts and Dragons: On the Battlefield?” “Because we’re getting a test tomorrow. Duh.” “Okay, thanks.” As soon as Manta left, a new SeaWing came in. “Hey Copper,” said the new SeaWing. “Hey Otter,” replied Copper. “Listen, a bunch of dragonets are starting to like me. Is it because of my wings? Or my bulkiness? Ott, you have got to help me!” “Sorry, but I don’t know much about this stuff. If I get anything, I tell you, okay?” “Fine,” Copper muttered. It was only when he got home, was everything completely silent. It was creepy really. Then, his parents busted in. “WHERE’S PARTRIDGE, EGRET, SWAMP, AND HERON??!!” roared the king MudWing. “Outside in the gardens, playing with their friends,” replied Copper. “Tell them to come back inside and bring them to the meeting room.” “Okay,” muttered Copper. He found his sibs playing with their friend Ptarmigan. “Hey Ptarmigan, my sibs have to come in for a meeting.” “Aw, come on,” groaned the group. “Sorry,” said Copper, with the same tone in his voice. “You guys can play after.” “Okay!” exclaimed Partridge. “See you later!” The five MudWing royals flew into the meeting room. “Yeah, daddy, what do you want?” “Uh,” said the king, trailing off. “Something important.” “Yeah?” questioned Swamp. “Your mother is having a clutch of eggs.” Chapter 2 Platinum knew she was a trophy. She always was followed by flocks of male Icewings. She hated most of them. But she hated Penguin the most. He had ice coming out of his nose, and also had a small frill of horns. He looked like a retarded Rainwing. When she flew home, she flopped onto her snow bed. “Ugh,” she groaned. “What?” asked her littlest sister, Polar. “Penguin,” Platinum replied, with her face in a scowl when she said his name. “Oh, that dragon.” “Yeah,” “Okay, I’m going to play with Fridge,” Polar said. “Cool. I’ll tell mum.” “See you later!” she called. She walked into the kitchen and there she found her Mother. “Hey mom,” she said, with a plaintive tone. “Okay, what did I do wrong?” her mother, Arctic said. “Nothing. I’m just bored. It’s like there’s a routine. I go to school. I get bugged by Penguin. I eat lunch. I do more work. I get bugged by Penguin, again. I go home. It’s so... simple.” Her mother looked at her. “Well I know what will cheer you up. Tomorrow is your hatching day. I have got a big surprise for you.” Platinum groaned. Her mother always over-exaggerated her hatching day. Instead of a small crystal narwhal she wanted, she gets a real narwhal. Not that she needed it. When she asked for a small diamond necklace when she was 6 years old, her mother ordered all of the miners to find the largest diamond. She always needed more space for all of the big things she gets for her. Arctic looked at her. “Alright. I know I always give you big and unnecessary things, but this time, it’s going to be amazing!” I hope so, Platinum thought. Platinum went out for a walk. She needed a break from all of the stress. Will I ever be free of stress, and be happy again? Will I ever have a normal dragon’s life? Will it happen tomorrow? Will I be happy then? She was so caught up thinking, she tripped over something, letting out a hiss of anger. She thought she tripped over a rock, but when she picked it up, she saw small designs. It was a medallion. She put it on and felt a weird feeling. What was that? she wondered. Must be the wind. And she sauntered on until she made it back to the palace. “Hey guys!” she called. “Look what I found!” Polar, of course, was playing with Fridge. Arctic was in the kitchen, roasting a walrus. “Mom, look what I found!” She showed the medallion to her mother. “Wow,” she exclaimed. “It’s beautiful!” Yet both of the Icewings didn’t know the history of that medallion. Trivia *One of his sibs, Partridge, is based on my real sister, TalonsofpeaceJr.123. *Copper was originally going to be a Mudwing Nightwing hybrid. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Talonsofpeace123)